Fluid pumps, particularly those used in the swimming pool and spa industry, typically include horizontally disposed electric motors for actuating the pumps. Such a motor is usually substantially cylindrical in form, having a drive shaft protruding from an end face of the cylinder. These motors are often cantilevered from the other pump components by suitable attachments to those end faces, however, additional support for the motor should often be provided.
In properly designing a fluid pump for a particular volumetric capacity, motor power is a convenient variable. By using motors of different sizes with a given set of other pump components, the pump's capacity can be efficiently tailored to each application. In the past, each such motor required a custom additional support, thus increasing the number of components needed to assemble a given pump. Further, pump motors of the same output power can have different physical dimensions. Such customized additional supports are often misplaced after a motor is selected and the pump installed.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a variable motor support to accommodate such differences in the physical dimensions of pump motors.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a variable motor support which is less likely to be misplaced.